Alone in my world
by Nyriss
Summary: Nami déteste sa vie morne et ennuyeuse jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Luffy. Il va lui montrer la lumière. Cependant, une deuxième rencontre inattendue va bouleverser sa vie encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la lumière qu'elle verra mais bel et bien les ténèbres. UA /EN PAUSE\
1. Chapter 1

**Oyaho ! ~**

**Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit et voilà ce que ça donne ! Une fic' cette fois-ci sur Luffy et Nami dans un UA pas très chaleureux.**

**Le classé M ne sera pas là par hasard puisque des thèmes sombres, violents seront présents. Mais pas tout de suite, le premier chapitre est tout mignon. (Enfin, je pense XD)**

**Hélas, les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, et non à moi _**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>Tout les matins, c'est la même chose, la même routine exaspérante qui se répète encore et encore. Tout les matins, je déambule dans les rues surchargées d'arbres et de lampadaires afin de me rendre à la fac. La faculté de Lettres, la seule et la plus petite de la ville de Goa. Ici, la littérature n'est pas respectée à sa juste valeur. Je déteste cet endroit bourgeois où je n'ai pas ma place.<p>

Moi ? Nami, dix-sept ans et à cent mille lieux des gens d'ici.

Je ne suis pas comme eux, bien que mes parents soient très aisés. C'est juste que je n'ai pas leur mentalité. Je ne suis pas une garce manipulatrice et hypocrite. Ici, on n'aime pas les gens francs, les gens simples, les gens comme moi. Je ne suis pas aux normes avec ma peau pâle, mes yeux chocolats bien trop grands pour mon visage et mes longs cheveux roux. Mes « cheveux de sorcière » comme disent certains. Ridicule.

Mais cela me fait bien rire. Et puis, je me fiche de ce qu'on pense de moi, pour rien au monde je ne renierais ce que je suis juste pour leur faire plaisir. Je n'en ai rien à faire que l'on me traite de paria. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur amour ou de leur amitié pour vivre ma vie.

Je rêve du jour où je pourrais enfin partir de cet endroit. Mais, je devais patienter encore trois ans. Ça ne fait qu'un mois que j'ai commencé les cours. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je parte faire ma licence dans une autre ville alors que je les avais supplié de me laisser partir. Mais, n'ayant pas encore dix-huit, je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai fait ce qu'ils me demandaient. Mes géniteurs ont toujours l'espoir que je change, même eux ne supportent pas ce que je suis. C'est une guerre permanente que je mène afin de rester moi-même, afin de ne pas succomber à la facilité d'une vie monotone et ennuyeuse. Tout les jours, j'entends leurs reproches. « Habille-toi convenablement » me disent-ils. Ou encore : « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'intégrer ? » Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est quand une fois, ils m'ont dit « Tu n'en as pas assez de nous faire honte de la sorte ? » Je n'avais même pas réussi à répondre, tellement ces mots m'avaient fendu le cœur.

Je n'ai aucuns amis ici. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps, seule dans ma chambre, à lire. J'adore lire, cela me permet de m'échapper de ce monde sans saveur où tout est gris et surfait. Je m'imagine souvent dans un endroit où l'on m'accepterait comme je suis, sans que j'ai besoin de jouer la comédie et où je serais libre. La liberté, c'est tout ce que je demande. Rien de plus. Dit comme ça, ça ne semble pas bien compliqué mais quand on est né ici, on sait pertinemment que la liberté n'est qu'une chimère et que aller sur la lune serait bien moins difficile.

Mon réveil sonne à six heures trente du matin, comme tout les jours de la semaine. Je soupire en balançant ma couverture et en sortant du lit, bien trop grand pour moi. On est lundi et je déteste ce jour. Il signifie que je vais devoir supporter encore cinq jours les regards méprisants de mes « camarades » de classe, avant de pouvoir de nouveau retrouver la solitude salvatrice de ma chambre. C'est l'endroit que j'aime le plus, le seul où je me sens bien parce qu'il est fait à mon image et parce qu'ici je n'ai pas à subir les regards de reproches ou de dégoûts qu'on me lance quotidiennement.

Ma chambre est décorée dans les tons orangés. J'aime le orange, ça me réchauffe le cœur. L'immense lit est entouré de deux tables de nuit où trône des lampes de chevet. Il est près de la fenêtre et le soir, je prends plaisir à garder les doubles rideaux pourpres ouverts afin de pourvoir admirer les étoiles.

Je descends les nombreuses marches, tout est encore éteint – mes parents dorment encore – à l'exception de la lumière de la cuisine où Belmer s'affaire à me préparer le petit-déjeuner. Belmer est notre gouvernante. Elle a la trentaine, les cheveux auburn qui tire vers le bordeaux. Elle est vraiment belle, c'est un peu modèle, je l'admire depuis que je suis gamine. Elle est la seule qui me comprenne, la seule qui m'apprécie. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis ma naissance et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Elle est ma confidente et au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à la considérer comme mère. À elle seule, elle me procure l'amour que mes parents ne m'ont jamais donné.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je la vois derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. La lumière des néons se reflètent sur les meubles blancs vernis et dès le matin, cela me donne mal à la tête. Tout est tellement immaculé qu'on se croirait dans un hôpital. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux lorsque je lui dis bonjour. Je m'installe sur l'un des tabourets et attends qu'elle m'apporte mon café. Je lui ai pourtant répété plusieurs fois que je préférerai faire mon petit-déjeuner seule mais elle m'a répondu que c'est un plaisir pour elle de prendre soin de moi. Alors, devant tant de gentillesse, je me suis dit qu'il aurait été mal placé de refuser.

- Tu as bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle en posant devant moi mon bol de café.

- Oui, merci.

- Les cours se passent bien ?

Je hausse les épaules tout en épluchant ma mandarine. Je n'ai rien à dire. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe en silence, elle sait que je n'aime pas vraiment parler le matin. Je débarrasse les couverts dans l'évier en inox. Avant de partir, Belmer m'enlace et dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je lui rends son étreinte. Sa chaleur me fait du bien, elle réchauffe mon cœur froid.

Je me prépare en vitesse. Douche, maquillage, choix des vêtements. Dans le même ordre, tout les matins, réglé comme du papier à musique.

Après un rapide coup d'œil au miroir, je vais chercher mon sac de cours. Tandis que je mets mes bottes, j'entends Belmer me souhaiter une bonne journée de la cuisine. Et c'est ainsi que je sors dans l'humidité et le vent de la mi-octobre.

J'entre dans le bâtiment avec lassitude. Tout est déprimant ici, des couleurs ternes à la vétusté des lieux. Rien n'est fait pour améliorer le confort des étudiants.

Je sens les regards se fixer sur moi tandis que je pénètre dans l'amphithéâtre mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'habitude de leurs sourires narquois et de leurs chuchotements moqueurs. Comme toujours je me mets au fond de la salle avec personne autour de moi.

Le professeur d'histoire littéraire entre et impose le silence avec sa voix sèche et dure qui m'insupporte. Je regarde autour de moi, aucuns des étudiants n'ont sorti leurs affaires. Je dois être la seule dans cet amphi à prendre des notes pendant les cours. Je me demande ce qu'ils fichent ici, sûrement juste pour passer le temps et avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose. De toute façon avec la fortune de leurs parents ils n'auront sans doute pas besoin de travailler plus tard. Et cela leur plaisait de pouvoir se vautrer dans le luxe et de se la couler douce à longueur de journée. C'est désespérant de voir des jeunes avec aussi peu de perspective d'avenir.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, cependant le grincement résonne dans tout l'amphithéâtre. Je ne relève même pas la tête, les étudiants en retard sont chose commune ici et je continue de suivre le cours. Toutefois, quand je sens le siège à côté de moi s'abaisser, je me redresse promptement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ça, c'est vraiment inhabituel.

- C'est bien ici le cours d'histoire littéraire ? Me demande le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Euh... Oui.

Il s'installe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. De toute façon, il n'est forcément pas d'ici sinon il ne serait pas venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sens mes joues rougirent et me concentre de nouveau sur ma feuille, essayant de cacher mon visage avec mes cheveux. Je risque une œillade à travers mes mèches. Il est brun avec quelques mèches qui lui barrent le front, des yeux noirs et des traits fins. Il porte une simple chemise rouge, un jean délavé et des Converse noires. Des habits beaucoup trop banals pour ici mais cela me plu immédiatement.

Toutefois, je ne réussi pas à lui parler malgré la forte envie qui me tiraille. J'espère que se soit lui qui engage la conversation mais il n'en fit rien. Il est trop occupé à écouter le cours ou alors il s'est rendu compte que je suis la paria et qu'il regrette de s'être mis là. Il n'est sans doute pas différent des autres.

Je me gifle mentalement. Là, c'est moi qui juge trop vite. Je me suis battue pendant tant d'années contre leur mentalité, il ne faut pas que je devienne comme eux maintenant. Je sens son regard et me rend compte que ça fait un bon moment que je le fixe. Je rougis de plus belle et me détourne en vitesse. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide. Quand le prof annonce la fin du cours, je range mes affaires en vrac et pars rapidement.

L'espace vert de la fac est le seul endroit agréable. J'ai mon coin à moi à l'écart de tout, où se trouve un petit banc en pierres grises en dessous d'un grand chêne. Il est magnifique en cette période de l'année avec ses feuilles rouges et orangées.

Le reste de la journée est comme toutes les autres, lente et morne, à la seule différence que le nouvel étudiant ne quitte pas mes pensées.

Il commence à faire nuit quand je rentre chez moi. Je suis la seule à rentrer à pieds. Les autres ont leur chauffeur personnel. On se croirait au concours de qui à la plus belle voiture, entre les Audi, les Mercerdes ou encore les Aston Martin. Tout cet étalage de richesse et de vanité me donne la nausée. Dès le premier jour de cours, j'ai précisé à mes parents qu'il était hors de question qu'on vienne me chercher et pour une fois, ils avaient accepté. Le chemin était court, à peine quinze minutes de marche et cela me faisait du bien de prendre l'air dans les rues quasiment désertes. Cependant, vers le milieu du trajet, j'entends une voix derrière moi.

- Excuse-moi ?

Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'agit du jeune homme de ce matin. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac malgré moi.

- J'ai voulu rentrer à pieds chez moi, me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur, mais je crois que je me suis perdu.

Il eut un petit rire gêné et s'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

- Tu habites où ?

- Dans la rue des Peupliers.

- Moi aussi, tu peux rentrer avec moi si tu veux.

- D'accord. Merci.

Il a une voix douce qui m'apaise étrangement. Son sac à dos pend négligemment de son épaule et marche les mains dans les poches, décontracté. Décidément, il ne ressemble en rien aux gens d'ici.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Luffy et toi ?

- Nami. (Il a l'air sympathique. Prenant sur moi, je me décide à faire la conversation.) Alors, quelle est ta première impression de Goa ?

- Ça ressemble beaucoup à là d'où je viens. J'avais espéré un peu de changement mais apparemment, les gens sont partout les mêmes.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de vie. On a peut-être plus de points communs que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- En tout cas, si tu tiens à te faire accepter ici, tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner avec moi. Autant te le préciser tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Comment dire, je suis un peu la paria du village, fis-je d'un ton léger en haussant les épaules. Les filles me détestent, certains mecs ne viennent me parler que pour une seule chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Quant à leurs parents, ils ne me trouvent pas normal.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il me regarde de haut en bas et se met à rire.

- Je vois. Mais je trouve ça cool, tu es très bien comme tu es. Je déteste les moutons. Quand tu regardes les gens d'ici, on dirait des clones. C'est pitoyable, ils n'ont aucune personnalité.

Je m'arrête brusquement et le fixe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiète-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolée, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. (Je me remets en route.) Je pensais cela impossible.

Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballe. Il a des dents parfaitement droites et d'un blanc éclatant, un sourire vraiment magnifique. Un sourire immense qui donne du baume au cœur.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Depuis ma naissance. (Je souffle, blasée.)

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile tout les jours.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Je déteste cet endroit et ces habitants. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été faire tes études ailleurs ?

- Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je partes et je ne suis pas encore majeure alors...

Je hausse les épaules. Il s'arrête devant la première villa de la rue, semblable à toutes les autres.

- Ah, c'est ici !

Il ouvre le haut portail en fer.

- Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré.

- Moi aussi. (Je bredouille.)

Je le regarde parcourir la longue allée entourée de massifs de roses qui mène jusqu'à chez lui, perturbée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureuse. J'ai rencontré un garçon qui partage mes opinions, qui m'accepte comme je suis et qui, pour couronner le tout, est d'une beauté remarquable. J'allais peut-être enfin avoir un ami, un vrai.

À peine ai-je pénétré dans l'immense pièce qui nous serve de salon que ma mère m'accueille avec son amabilité naturelle.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce sourire niais sur ton visage ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. En un instant, avec seulement quelques mots, elle m'ôte ma joie. C'est sa spécialité, elle est vraiment forte pour ça. Je m'installe sur le même fauteuil en cuir blanc que d'ordinaire, celui le plus près de la cheminée. Cette dernière, fait en marbre gris, est entourée de deux halogènes sensés être design. Et devant trône la gigantesque peau d'ours brun que mon père adore. Je trouve cela parfaitement répugnant.

J'observe ma mère du coin de l'œil, tout en elle me débecte. De ses petites lunettes carrées à ses fines lèvres pincées en passant par son chignon châtain clair tiré aux quatre épingles et ses habits soit-disant chics. Cela lui donne plutôt l'air d'une vieille mégère coincée. On n'a vraiment rien en commun. La seule chose que j'ai hérité d'elle, c'est les yeux. Cependant, les siens sont froids et sévères.

Voyant que je ne lui accorde aucune attention, elle se lève, raide comme un piquet et sort du salon. Elle ne reste jamais très longtemps dans la même pièce que moi. Elle me tolère seulement aux heures des repas et encore, je vois très bien que ce n'est qu'à contrecœur. Je préfère manger avec Belmer, au moins avec elle, je peux me confier et rire. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai pris cette habitude mais mon père a insisté pour que l'on dîne en famille. Sûrement pour sauver les meubles. Famille... On est tout sauf cela, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils sachent ce que ce terme signifie. Pour mes parents, il n'y a que l'argent et l'apparence qui comptent. Et moi, je fais tâche au milieu de tout ce luxe.

Je décide de me réfugier dans ma chambre. Afin de me changer les idées, je me mets à travailler sur ma dissertation à propos d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Quand on nous a annoncé qu'on allait étudier cette œuvre, je me suis retenu de rire. Avec ce seul titre, on peux résumer la morale des gens d'ici. Au milieu de ma conclusion, j'entends frapper doucement à ma porte.

- Nami, le dîner est prêt.

- Merci Belmer mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon de sauter les repas, me dit-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Je sais, (Je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur le lit.), mais Mère m'a vraiment coupée l'appétit tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a fait fondre ma bonne humeur comme neige au soleil...

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Belmer.

- Et pourquoi tu étais contente ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour et lui raconte ma rencontre avec Luffy.

- Tu le verrais, il est vraiment mignon. Et puis, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est génial.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Il faudra l'inviter pour que je vois ça de mes propres yeux.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil complice et on se met à rire.

- Bon, dit-elle en se levant, je vais dire à tes parents que tu ne te sens pas très bien et puis je t'apporterai un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

- Merci beaucoup, Belmer.

Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas elle ma mère. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples. Soupirant, je me roule en boule sous ma couette en attendant que Belmer revienne.

Le cours de littérature étrangère est mon préféré, toutefois celui-ci se passe dans les salles de cours ordinaires et là dedans, impossible de s'isoler vu le nombre d'élèves. Je m'installe au dernier rang, collée à la fenêtre. J'observe les étudiants rentrer tour à tour, espérant que Luffy soit dans le même groupe que moi. C'est donc avec joie que je le vois pénétrer dans la salle, les mains encore dans les poches et les cheveux ébouriffés. De manière artistique cependant. Mon estomac se serre et mon cœur s'affole. Il est vraiment très beau. Et sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche lui donne un certain charme. C'est le premier garçon qui me trouble de la sorte.

Je vois les deux filles devant moi se mettre à glousser comme des adolescentes lorsqu'il approche. Ces deux filles en question, Paula et Valentine sont les pires garces de la ville. Leur ego est si démesuré qu'elles demandent parfois qu'on les appelle par des surnoms qu'elles se sont elles-mêmes donnés, respectivement Miss Doublefinger et Miss Valentine. Risible.

Je prie en mon fort intérieur pour que Luffy vienne s'installer à côté de moi.

- Salut, Nami, me lance-t-il en tirant la chaise voisine.

- Bonjour.

Je saute de joie intérieurement. Les deux pestes se retournent dans un même mouvement et me fusillent du regard. Je leur offre mon plus beau sourire. Elles se détournent, furieuses, alors que le professeur s'installe à son bureau. Mais, Paula se reprend et essaye d'engager la conversation avec mon voisin tandis que le prof se dépatouille avec ses tonnes de paperasses.

- Tu viens d'arriver en ville ? Moi, c'est Paula, heureuse de te rencontrer, se présente-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui me donne envie de vomir. Tu es Luffy, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Ouais.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne traîne pas avec cette fille, enchaîne-t-elle en me désignant du menton, elle n'apporte rien de bon. Mais nous, au contraire...

- Merci, coupe-t-il, mais tes conseils tu peux te les mettre où j'pense, d'accord ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tandis que la garce reste bouche bée. Ça doit être la première fois que quelqu'un ose lui parler sur ce ton. Luffy se tourne vers moi, ignorant Paula et me sourit. Je crois que je vais fondre et le rouge me monte aux joues, sans crier gare. Bon sang, ressaisis-toi ! Le prof commence enfin son cours, mais sa voix me parait lointaine.

- Tu sais cette fille est une vraie plaie. (Je chuchote pour que le prof ne nous entende pas.) Elle va te faire payer de lui avoir parler comme ça.

- Je m'en fiche, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Je supporte pas ce genre de nana.

Je lui souris à mon tour et le reste du cours se passe en silence.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ? Propose Luffy à la fin du cours.

- Avec plaisir.

Ça va être la première fois que je vais manger au RU. Je n'ai personne avec qui y aller alors des fois je m'achète un truc vite fait ou je ne mange pas. Plutôt jeûner que de me retrouver seule là-dedans ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse, et si je ne me contrôlais pas, j'y serais allée en sautillant comme une gamine.

On s'installe à une table un peu à l'écart. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de trop aimer la foule. J'ai dû mal à manger, je refrène mes envies de le regarder mais je suis captivée par ses yeux noirs.

- Il est super classe ton tatouage, lance-t-il soudain, ça représente quoi ?

- Une mandarine et un moulin à vent, en référence à ceux que je considère comme mes parents.

- T'as l'air dur comme ça mais t'es une sentimentale en fait.

Il m'offre un immense sourire et comprends qu'il n'y a aucunes moqueries dans ses propos.

On continue de déjeuner tranquillement tandis que je sens des regards peser sur nous. Pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Et tes vrais parents ils ont réagi comment ?

- Ma mère a failli faire une syncope. Elle s'est énervée comme jamais, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me couper le bras. Et heureusement, je ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'il signifiait. Du coup, pendant quelques semaines, j'ai porté des manches longues, histoire qu'elle l'oublie.

On se met à rire.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chance avec tes parents.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais bon, c'est comme tout, on s'y fait avec le temps. Mais c'est surtout ma mère, elle est constamment sur mon dos, toujours en train de me critiquer. Mon père c'est plutôt l'inverse, il est juste indifférent. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. (Je soupire et hausse les épaules.) Et toi, alors ?

- De ce point de vue là, ça va. Mes parents sont gentils, ils me comprennent. Enfin, surtout ma mère, c'est elle qui me soutient quand mon père est pas d'accord et du coup ça passe. Enfin, parfois.

- Elle a l'air vraiment géniale.

Après le repas, je l'emmène à mon coin favori et on s'installe sur le banc.

Je passe la meilleure journée que j'ai eue depuis des lustres et c'est avec le cœur léger que je rentre chez moi. Cette fois, même les commentaires désagréables de ma mère ne m'atteignent pas.

Malgré le froid qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez, Luffy et moi sommes assis sous le grand chêne qui n'a quasiment plus de feuilles. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que l'on s'est rencontrés et tout les jours nous venons ici, apprenant à nous connaître, à l'écart du monde. Je suis vraiment bien en sa compagnie, je me sens entière, rassurée.

Il m'a confié qu'il ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit car à chaque fois il a des problèmes avec les jeunes du coin. Il ne les supporte pas et eux le lui rende bien. Il a déménagé cinq fois en tout. Cependant, son père en a assez et il l'a menacé de l'envoyer à école militaire s'il se fait encore renvoyer du bahut.

Puis, il m'a parlé de sa famille. Il a un grand frère, Ace, mais celui-ci a quitté la maison quelques années auparavant. Il voulait être libre, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Quand Ace est parti, il a lancé à ses parents « Je veux vivre de façon à n'avoir aucuns regrets. » Cette phrase m'a touché au plus profond de mon être. On devrait tous voir la vie de cette façon, mais peu de personnes y arrivent. Il n'a plus de contact avec ses parents, mais prend régulièrement des nouvelles de son petit frère. Quand Luffy parle de lui, on sent toute l'admiration qu'il éprouve. Cela me fait sourire, j'aurais aimé avoir une grande sœur.

Cependant, côté famille, je n'ai plus personne. Je suis fille unique, mes grands-parents sont décédés et je n'ai ni oncles, ni tantes.

On a ensuite discuté de nos passions. Malgré ses études littéraires, il n'est pas très bouquin. Il fait seulement parce que son père lui y oblige. Mais, lui ce qu'il veut c'est découvrir le monde, partir à l'aventure, vivre à cent à l'heure, un peu comme son frère. Mais contrairement à lui, il n'a pas osé quitté le domicile familial.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains parents s'opposent aux rêves de leurs enfants. Au contraire, ils doivent les aider, les pousser et les motiver à les atteindre. Mais bon, on ne doit pas avoir le même point de vue. Alors je me suis promis que si un jour j'avais un enfant, je ferais tout pour qu'il réalise ses rêves. Le père de Luffy veut juste qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale quand il serait en âge.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Me questionne-t-il.

- N'importe quoi qui me fera partir d'ici.

Et c'est vrai, peut-être un peu triste mais vrai, je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard. La seule chose dont je suis sûre est que je ne vivrai plus dans cette ville. Moi aussi, j'aimerais explorer et découvrir les richesses de notre monde.

La pluie commence à tomber dru et on court s'abriter à l'intérieur, riant comme des gosses quand la voix nasillarde de Paula nous parvint.

- Salut, Luffy, dit-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Il la salue vaguement tandis qu'on prend le chemin de notre salle de cours. Mais elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir prendre un café avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et demain ?

- Écoutes, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de venir prendre un café avec toi, ni demain, ni jamais.

Elle plisse ses petits yeux mesquins et ajoute une dernière chose avant de partir.

- Ne dis jamais, jamais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dans tes rêves, maugrée-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bordel ! Qu'est ce que je peux détester cette nana. Cependant, je ne suis pas rassurée. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle fera tout l'avoir. Une fois qu'elle a une proie, elle continue la chasse jusqu'à la fin. De mémoire, aucuns des garçons qu'elle a voulu ne lui a échappé. Je croise juste les doigts pour que Luffy soit l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille des vacances d'hiver. Je suis allongée sur le lit, Luffy sur le tapis. On finit les quelques devoirs que nous avons à faire afin d'être tranquille par la suite.

J'ai eu peur qu'il rencontre mes parents la première qu'il est venu pendant les vacances de la Toussaint mais par chance, il n'y a eu que Belmer. Ces deux là ont accroché direct, et cela m'a soulagée. Belmer l'a trouvé très gentil et elle a tout de suite vu que c'est un bon garçon, qu'il est différent des gens que l'on rencontre d'habitude. Depuis, j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait que ma gouvernante qui soit là les quelques fois où il me rend visite. Parce que je suis sûre que mes parents ne l'auraient pas apprécié tant on est similaire. Et, je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il se prenne de mauvaises réflexions. D'une part, car il ne les aurait pas mérité et de l'autre car j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus revenir.

Luffy soupire et referme d'un coup sec son livre.

- Pfff, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui.

- Pareil.

Je range mes affaires également et le regarde mettre les siennes en vrac dans son sac.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Mes parents m'attendent pour 18h, on part juste après.

Quelques jours auparavant, Luffy m'a dit qu'il partait pendant toutes les vacances au ski avec ses parents. Ça m'a mit un coup au moral. Ces deux semaines vont être très longues sans lui.

- D'accord.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je l'observe s'éloigner le long de l'allée.

- Bonne vacances, lui dis-je.

- Toi aussi ! Fait-il en se retournant et en m'adressant un signe de la main.

Mon cœur se serre et une boule se forme dans mon estomac. À peine a-t-il franchi la grille qu'il me manque déjà. Dès qu'il n'est pas au près de moi, le manque me gagne. C'est alors que je comprends. Je suis irrémédiablement et irréfutablement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) <strong>

**Bye ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyaho ~ **

**J'avais prévu de poster ce week-end mais j'ai bien avancé sur les prochains chapitres ****alors je le fais maintenant :)**

**La relation entre nos deux protagonistes se précisent... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) **

**J'ai inventé un prénom pour la mère de Luffy, d'après mes souvenirs, il n'est pas dévoilé dans le manga et si c'est le cas, j'excuse platement d'avance u_u**

**Et merci à ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de me lire.**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>Noël est passé, tout s'est déroulé sans encombres, bien que ça a été relativement ennuyeux. Heureusement pour moi que Belmer était là. Elle n'a plus de famille – son mari, Genzô, est décédé quelques années auparavant et ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants – alors elle passe toutes les fêtes avec nous.<p>

La maison est encore décorée et j'avoue qu'elle est magnifique. Des guirlandes ornent les rampes d'escaliers et le haut des cadres. Un immense sapin trône au milieu du salon. Depuis que je suis petite c'est moi qui le décore, et bien que Noël ne me réjouisse plus autant qu'avant, je ne déroge pas à la tradition. Rouge, vert et or embellissent les pièces et la maison paraît plus vivante. Elle me déprime moins. Par tradition, des chaussettes portant nos noms sont accrochées en haut de la cheminée.

Dehors, il neige et j'adore ça. Cela me fait retomber en enfance. Je sors dans le jardin entièrement blanc et passe des heures à faire bonhommes de neige et autres sculptures plus ou moins belles. C'est dingue comment quelques flocons peuvent améliorer mon humeur.

Je rentre, trempée, une fois la nuit tombée. Après un bon bain chaud, je m'installe devant mon ordinateur afin de vérifier mes mails. Depuis le début des vacances, je regarde tout les jours, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Luffy. Il m'a promis qu'il m'en enverrait mais je n'ai encore rien reçu à trois jours de la rentrée.

Comme une idiote, je me suis sentie abandonnée. Je suis vraiment stupide, il doit juste être occupé. Il n'a sûrement pas le temps de penser à moi. Je soupire.

Un coup d'œil sur l'écran et mon cœur rate un battement puis s'accélère.

* * *

><p><strong>De :<strong> Luffy D.

**Objet : **Internet is back \o/

**Date :** 3 janvier 2014 15h42

**À : **Nami

Salut !

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner des nouvelles avant mais y'a eu une avalanche pas loin de notre station alors on a plus Internet.

Aujourd'hui, on a été dans la ville la plus proche et j'ai réussi à trouver du Wi-fi alors j'en profites.

Sinon, le ski c'est vraiment génial, la neige, l'air pur, la fondue. Dommage que tu ne sois pas là.

À bientôt,

Luffy.

* * *

><p>Je reste bloquée pendant quelques minutes, figée. <em>Dommage que tu ne sois pas <em>là. Mon visage se fend d'un immense sourire. Finalement, il pense à moi, et mieux encore, je lui manque ! Je sautille comme une gamine assise sur ma chaise de bureau et me mets à rire.

Je souffle à grand coup afin de reprendre mes esprits et lui réponds.

* * *

><p><strong>De :<strong> Nami

**Objet : **Re : Internet is back \o/

**Date :** 3 janvier 2014 18h03

**À :** Luffy D.

Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout se passe bien et surtout, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

J'ai hâte que tu rentres, je m'ennuie sans toi.

Tu me manques.

À bientôt,

Nami.

* * *

><p>J'appuie avec hésitation sur « Envoyer. » Après mûre réflexion, je n'aurais peut être pas dû écrire qu'il me manque. Bon sang, mais à quoi je pense ! Mais c'est la vérité, après tout.<p>

...

Les trois jours suivants ont été d'une longueur extrême. La veille de la rentrée, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, trop excitée à l'idée de revoir Luffy.

J'éteins mon réveil à la première sonnerie et me prépare en vitesse.

Je rentre dans la cuisine avec entrain et lance :

- Bonjour, Belmer !

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Hé bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi joyeuse dès le matin.

Je m'installe devant ma tasse de café et boit une longue rasade tandis que Belmer prend place à côté de moi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à cause du fait que tu vas revoir Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougis sans le vouloir et la regarde avec un grand sourire.

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi.

- Non, répond-t-elle avec un rire. Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?

- Ça va.

- Et tu comptes lui dire que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je recrache ma gorgée de café, les joues en feu. Bon sang ! Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je... Comment tu... Non...

- Allons, Nami, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes. Et puis, je te connais assez pour voir quand tu es amoureuse. D'ailleurs, il me semble bien que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon te fait cet effet là.

- Tu es trop perspicace, Belmer.

Je soupire. Elle me regarde avec tendresse et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Et s'il me dit qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire.

Elle me serre contre elle et m'embrasse les cheveux comme à son habitude avant de quitter la pièce. Je reste un moment dans mes pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Pas de trop de soucis à me faire, hein ? Facile à dire. Je frotte mes mains contre mon visage pour me ressaisir. De toute façon, je ne vais rien lui dire aujourd'hui alors pas de stress. Je me ressers une tasse de café, histoire de me mettre en forme.

Le vent est glacial, je grelotte. J'enfonce un peu plus mon bonnet sur ma tête et resserre mon écharpe contre moi. Je pénètre dans la chaleur salvatrice de l'amphithéâtre en laissant échapper un soupir d'aisance. J'observe les alentours pour repérer Luffy quand je me souvins qu'il ne suit pas le cours de philosophie. Mon moral retombe d'un seul coup et je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon siège, posant ma tête contre la table.

Les deux heures de cours passent à une lenteur effroyable. Dès que la prof annonce la fin du cours, je sors en vitesse de l'amphi afin rejoindre Luffy. Il m'a envoyé un texto en me disant qu'il m'attend aux marches pas loin de l'entrée et effectivement, il est bien là. Assis tranquillement. Oh mon Dieu, il est vraiment magnifique ! Il me fait un signe de la main quand il me voit arriver et son sourire fait chavirer mon cœur.

- Salut ! Fais-je en m'installant au près de lui.

Il me serre contre lui pour me dire bonjour et ce geste me trouble. Mon cœur s'emballe et je dois respirer profondément pour le calmer.

- Alors, ce ski ?

- Absolument génial ! Ça m'a fait bizarre de rentrer.

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes.

Il me raconte son séjour dans les moindres détails, je l'écoute attentivement, profitant de l'occasion pour le dévorer des yeux. Mais les paroles de Belmer me revinrent en mémoire « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes » alors, j'essaye d'afficher un visage neutre et non celui d'une ado amoureuse.

...

- C'est hors de question !

Je suis dans le salon en compagnie de mes parents et l'ambiance est tendue. La journée a déjà mal commencé car ils m'ont réveillée tôt un samedi et puis pour m'annoncer une nouvelle très désagréable.

- Ça suffit ! Coupe ma mère. Tu viendras, un point c'est tout.

Tout les ans a lieu le Bal de l'Hiver à la mi-janvier et tout les ans j'ai réussi à échapper à cette pratique. C'est là où tout les gens riches de la ville se réunissent, une sorte de soirée de gala organisée par le Maire dans son immense maison. Le but de la soirée est de collecter des fonds pour les associations caritatives. Un but honorable quand les participants ont vraiment envie d'aider les plus démunis. Mais ici, c'est plus pour étaler ses richesses et passer pour le bon samaritain, juste pour se faire bien voir et cela me débecte.

- Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude ça vous arrange que je ne viennes pas.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas continuer à rester à l'écart des gens, explique mon père. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas mais tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec et te faire à l'idée que tu fais partie de ce monde. Allez, je suis sûr que tu t'amusera bien.

Pfff, tu parles. Je soupire et croise mes bras contre ma poitrine. Ça ne sert à rien que je discutes, malgré mes protestations, ils m'y auraient traîné de force.

- Très bien.

- Allez, va te préparer. J'ai demandé à Belmer de t'acheter une robe pour l'occasion.

Je monte les marches d'un pas lourd, maugréant toute seule. Ma gouvernante m'aide à me préparer. Elle passe des heures à m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée. Ma seule consolation est que, peut-être, Luffy sera présent. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé puisque je pensais ne pas y aller.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, ma chérie, me complimente Belmer, émue.

Je ne me reconnais pas dans le miroir, c'est la première fois que je porte ce genre de choses. Belmer a fait un travail super. La robe qu'elle a choisie est vraiment belle. C'est une longue robe noire bustier, plus serrée sur la taille et plus large en bas, ouverte tout le long de ma jambe gauche. Pour accompagner cela, j'ai des chaussures à talons également noires, un fin ras du cou en diamant ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Le tout surmonté d'un chignon où elle a planté des petites fleurs également en diamant et elle a laissé mes mèches de devant libre. Niveau maquillage, elle m'a fait un regard charbonneux qui fait ressortir mes prunelles chocolats.

Je la serre dans mes bras pour la remercier. Elle me souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi que bon courage. Elle me tend des gants blancs qui remontent jusqu'en haut des bras. Je comprends que c'est pour dissimuler mon tatouage.

Je descends avec précaution les marches, je n'ai pas l'habitude des talons et ma démarche n'est pas très élégante.

- Tu es très belle comme ça, me dit mon père avant que je ne monte dans la voiture.

- Euh... Merci.

Je suis stupéfaite, ça doit être la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment. Stupéfaite mais heureuse.

...

La salle de réception est particulièrement bien décorée. Des sculptures de glace sont disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce, le plafond est recouvert de flocons brillants ainsi que les rampes d'escaliers. Au niveau de la piste de danse, la lumière est tamisée et à l'opposé se trouve le buffet qui croule sous la profusion de nourriture et de boissons. Sur l'une des tables est entreposée une pyramide de verres où coule du champagne hors de prix.

À peine arrivés, mes parents se dirigent vers les gens qu'ils connaissent. Je me mets dans un coin, scrutant la salle, espérant voir Luffy.

Et là, je le vois à l'autre bout de la pièce, sûrement en compagnie de ses parents. Il porte un costume noir avec une cravate également noire qui repose sur une chemise rouge. Mon cœur s'emballe, depuis que je connais Luffy, il doit avoir l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Je m'approche, me concentrant pour ne pas tomber, perchée sur mes hauts talons. Je lui tapote doucement le bras et il se retourne. Il écarquille les yeux, sûrement surpris de me voir.

- Nami... Tu... Wahou, tu es vraiment sublime.

- Merci.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée mais ne peux réprimer un sourire. Le simple fait qu'il me trouve belle me remplit de joie. Il me regarde encore quelques instants, puis secoue imperceptiblement la tête avant de me présenter à ses parents.

Luffy ressemble énormément à sa mère et je sais maintenant d'où il tient sa beauté. Son père, quant à lui, à l'air un peu renfrogné. Mais on remarque un léger air de famille.

- Monsieur, Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même, me sourit son père.

- Je t'en prie, pas de Madame, appelle-moi Rose.

Sa mère me plut immédiatement. Il émane d'elle une gentillesse et une simplicité évidente. Quant à son père, impossible de le jauger au premier regard. Son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, je ne saurais dire s'il y est content ou non d'être ici.

Après les présentations, Luffy m'entraîne plus à l'écart.

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

- Moi, non plus. C'est la première fois que j'y vais, mes parents m'y ont obligé ce matin. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi.

Bizarrement, je passe une bonne soirée. Quand Luffy est près de moi, tout va bien. Et plus rien d'autre ne m'importe. On ne se mêle pas trop aux autres malgré les regards insistant de mon père pour que j'aille parler aux personnes importantes et influentes de la ville.

Le moment des dons est passé et tout le monde commence à déguster le buffet, à s'enivrer de champagne ou à aller se déhancher avec réserve sur la piste de danse.

- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Me propose Luffy en prenant ma main.

- Avec plaisir, fais-je en riant.

La musique est douce, une musique qui convient au slow. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. J'aurais préféré être plus proche, pouvoir le sentir contre moi. On commence à bouger lentement, au rythme de l'air.

Il me rapproche de lui, et je sens son souffle dans mon cou, cela me donne des frissons. Je hume son délicieux parfum et me laisse envahir par une sorte de plénitude ainsi serrée contre lui.

La chanson se termine mais on reste là, sans bouger. Il se recule légèrement, nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Nami... souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Oui ?

Je retiens mon souffle. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire quelque chose d'important.

- J'ai faim, avoue-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec son petit air de gamin.

Son grognement d'estomac appuie ses dires et la pression retombe. J'ai une légère envie de le frapper mais je me retiens. Celui là alors, il est vraiment incorrigible. On se dirige vers le buffet et l'observe engloutir la moitié de ce qu'il se trouve sur la table. Comment il peut être aussi fin alors qu'il mange autant.

- Ça te dit qu'on rentre, propose-t-il après son festin.

J'acquiesce et on s'éclipse discrètement après avoir prévenu nos parents respectifs. On préfère rentrer à pieds, on n'est seulement qu'à deux kilomètres. Cependant, je m'arrête au milieu du trajet. À cause des talons, mes pieds ne sont plus que deux masses endolories. Je les ôte et décide de continuer pieds nus malgré la neige qui recouvre les trottoirs. Le froid me fait du bien.

- Tu vas pas rentrer pieds nus quand même ? Tu vas geler.

- Je sais mais là, j'en peux plus. C'est une vraie torture ces trucs là.

- Allez, grimpe. (Il se retourne et me fait signe de monter sur son dos.)

- Euh... T'es sûr ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas. C'est pas tes trente kilos tout mouillés qui vont me fatiguer.

- Hé !

Je lui tire la langue et lui met une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Je m'installe sur lui. J'ai déjà fait du cheval mais cette monture est la plus agréable que j'ai jamais eu. Je me colle bien contre lui, mes mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant la joue.

- Tu veux rentrer un peu ? Proposé-je, incertaine, une fois arrivés devant chez moi.

- D'accord.

La maison est plongée dans le noir, Belmer est déjà partie se coucher. Je jette mes chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée. Plus jamais je ne mettrai ces inventions du diable.

On monte dans ma chambre. Il ne cesse de m'observer tandis que je me décoiffe et que j'ôte mes bijoux. Luffy n'a quasiment pas parlé depuis que nous sommes repartis et je commence à m'inquiéter un peu. Lui, qui est une vraie pipelette d'habitude.

- Ça va ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il acquiesce et se rapproche doucement de moi. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il me prend les mains. Puis, sans crier gare, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Avant même que je n'ai pu réagir, il se recule brusquement. Est-ce que je rêve ? Mes jambes flageolent et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote avec mes bras ballants et ma bouche à moitié ouverte.

Il s'excuse et commence à partir.

- Non ! (Il se retourne brusquement.) Non, reste.

Luffy sourit en revenant vers moi. Bon sang, j'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime son sourire ? Il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Il approfondit son baiser. Mon cœur cogne avec tellement de force dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se faire la malle. Je me détache avec difficulté et vais fermer la porte de la chambre. Quand je me retourne, il est déjà près de moi. Il m'embrasse de nouveau et je me retrouve coincé entre lui et la porte. Sentir son corps blotti contre le mien me provoque des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Mon corps se contracte tandis qu'il fait glisser ses mains le long de ma taille. Il enlève sa veste et sa cravate puis fait descendre la fermeture de ma robe alors qu'il pose des petits baisers sur mon cou. Je ferme les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le moment. Il ôte entièrement ma robe et je me sens gênée tout d'un coup. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant un homme puis mon estomac se serre. L'angoisse monte, je sais comment cela va se terminer.

Il s'arrête quelques instants et me regarde de haut en bas en souriant tendrement. Il caresse doucement ma joue et mon cœur se remplit d'amour. Le désir prend le dessus sur la peur. Je l'attire avec force contre moi et l'embrasse avec passion. Il fait courir une main le long de ma jambe puis jusqu'à mes fesses tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise, avec du mal toutefois tellement j'ai les mains tremblantes. Il passe un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte et je sens mon bas-ventre se contracter douloureusement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure quand il retire complètement sa chemise. Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi désirable. Il est très fin mais on voit parfaitement ses muscles dessinés. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il passe doucement sa langue sur mon sein et mon téton se durcit sous l'effet de l'envie. Je ne peux retenir gémissement.

Il repose sa bouche contre la mienne et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il se déshabille entièrement et je peux profiter pleinement de la vue. Il m'enlève ma culotte et la peur reprend un peu le dessus. Ses mains sont partout, elles parcourent mon corps de long en large. Je sens son membre dur contre ma cuisse tandis qu'il caresse doucement mon intimité humide et cela m'excite encore plus. Je me cambre dans un geste instinctif.

Il entre lentement en moi tout en m'embrassant et en palpant mes fesses. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos tandis que je sens un petit déchirement. J'étouffe un cri. Il se stoppe, attendant que je m'habitue. Après quelques instants, je remue mon bassin, l'incitant à continuer. Il ressort puis me pénètre un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. Je gémis de plaisir, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon.

Il fait de long va-et-vient, je resserre mes jambes autour de lui. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses fesses. Elles sont bien fermes, un vrai plaisir à toucher. Il va de plus en plus vite et nos respirations s'accélèrent. Je me contracte autour de lui et on atteint le paroxysme du plaisir en même temps. Il soupire d'aise et se retire doucement, s'allongeant à côté de moi.

Il enlève les quelques mèches qui me barrent le visage puis il m'embrasse avec douceur. On ne dit mot, le silence seulement troublé par le battement de nos cœurs et nos respirations haletantes. J'éteins la lumière et on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

...

Les rayons du soleil levant me réveillent. Je m'étire de tout mon long. Luffy ouvre difficilement un œil tandis que je me lève. Je m'habille rapidement et il en fait de même. Je n'ose pas trop le regarder. Ce qu'on a fait hier, c'était génial mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? De mon côté, je le sais très bien. J'ai fait ça parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais quand est-il de lui ?

- Bonjour, dit-il. Ça va ?

Il m'enlace et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Oui, oui.

- Euh... Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

On descend prendre un petit-déjeuner. Belmer n'est pas là, sûrement sortie faire quelques courses.

- Écoute, dis-je en posant deux tasses de café devant nous, je sais qu'on vient de se réveiller mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je saches. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, enfin... C'était pas juste un coup d'un soir, tu vois et...

Je soupire, me maudissant intérieurement. Bon sang, je suis vraiment nulle pour exprimer ce que je ressens ! Heureusement, il m'a compris. Ce garçon est génial.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour moi aussi c'était important.

Il me rapproche de lui et m'embrasse passionnément.

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'arrivais pas à t'enlever de mes pensées. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je l'attendais depuis tellement de temps. Je...

Ma respiration se bloque, mon cœur cogne avec tant de force qu'il me fait mal. Est-ce qu'il va me dire ce que je pense ?

- Je t'...

Un grand bruit dans l'escalier l'interrompt.

- Merde, fais-je en me levant d'un bond. C'est mes parents qui descendent. Il faut que tu partes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils vont me tuer s'ils voient que tu as passé la nuit ici. Allez, allez, le pressé-je.

- Attends, je n'ai même pas mes chaussures.

- Okay, on va remonter discrètement.

On réussi à remonter jusque dans ma chambre sans que mes parents ne s'en rendent compte. Une vraie opération ninja. Je referme la porte sans un bruit tandis que j'entends Luffy rire doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais attention en descendant, me dit-il après avoir repris ses affaires.

- D'accord, merci.

Il part après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je m'étale sur le lit, fatiguée mais comblée.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un chapitre tout en douceur. L'intrigue commencera à se montrer dans le prochain chapitre et un personnage très apprécié par la gente féminine fera son entrée ;)<strong>

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que avez envie de découvrir la suite.**

**Si c'est le cas, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas très long pour le coup mais il fallait absolument que je le coupe à un moment précis, pour laisser un peu de suspense ;) **

**Comme toujours, merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent.**

**(Et réponse guest en bas de page pour ne pas avoir un trop gros pavé avant le chapitre ^^)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>Une douce musique me tire de mon sommeil. Je sens Luffy se lever péniblement. Je crois que c'est son téléphone qui sonne. Qui peut bien l'appeler de si bon matin ?<p>

Les rayons du soleil levant percent à travers les rideaux et il me faut plusieurs secondes et plusieurs battements de paupières pour faire la mise au point.

Il est nu et mes yeux s'attardent sur son corps fin, la courbe rebondie de ses fesses. Je souris. Ça fait maintenant une mois qu'on est ensemble. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. On s'entend tellement bien.

Il a vraiment changé ma vie. Grâce à sa lumière, il a fait disparaître ma solitude.

- Aceeeeeee ! S'écrie-t-il en me faisant sursauter.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il peut vraiment se comporter comme un enfant parfois. Surtout quand il s'agit de son frère. Il discute quelques minutes avec lui.

Une fois raccroché, il saute sur le lit, me prend dans ses bras.

- C'était Ace !

- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Il est en ville et il veut qu'on se voit ce soir !

- C'est génial.

- Et tu viens avec moi ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un et il veut te rencontrer.

- Vraiment ? Je sais pas, ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes pas vu, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous soyez tout les deux.

- Mais non ! Allez, on va déjeuner !

Il est tellement heureux que je ne peux pas refuser.

Sa mère nous accueille avec un sourire dans la grande cuisine immaculée. Nous déjeunons donc en sa compagnie.

- Tu m'as l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin, lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Oui ! Au fait, on sort ce soir avec Nami, donc je vais sûrement tard.

- Très bien.

Elle se lève et ajoute avant de quitter la pièce :

- Tu diras bonjour à Ace.

Il acquiesce tandis que je l'observe les yeux ronds, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Ma mère sait que je vois Ace de temps à autres. Du coup, elle me demande toujours de ses nouvelles. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de peine quand il est parti.

Il a les yeux dans le vague, fixant le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre.

Les heures sont passées lentement. J'ai été angoissé toujours la journée, je suis un peu anxieuse de rencontrer son grand frère. Luffy, quant à lui, a été encore plus surexcité que d'habitude. Impossible de le calmer.

Je soupire tandis qu'il coure presque jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Son frère nous a dit qu'il nous retrouverai dans un petit bar du centre -ville.

Je maudis mes quelques centimètres de talons quand nous traversons une dizaine de rues pavées avant d'enfin arriver.

Le lieu me plaît dès que je pose un pied à l'intérieur malgré la chaleur étouffante due à la foule présente. Je passe devant le bar, Luffy salue la barmaid, une jolie brune. Robin, je crois qu'il l'appelle. Il a déjà dû venir ici. Dans le fond sont disposées tables, chaises, banquettes noires et violettes. Le tout éclairée d'une lumière tamisée. Les hauts-parleurs sifflent un bon vieux rock. Mais je ne saurais dire lequel. La musique, ça n'a jamais été mon point fort.

Je m'installe en compagnie de Luffy, me débarrasse de mon manteau. J'observe les gens. Il y a de tout ici, jeunes, vieux, hommes, femmes et le tout dans une bonne ambiance. Certains rient, chantent ou vont même jusqu'à danser. Je me sens vraiment à l'aise ici.

- Alors, les jeunes comment ça va ?

- Aceee ! Crie Luffy en se levant d'un bond.

Ils s'étreignent pendant une bonne minute. Puis Ace se détache de lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Wah, Lu', t'as vachement grandi dis donc. C'est elle, ce fameux « quelqu'un » dans ta vie ? Demande-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.

- Ouaip ! Ace, j'te présente Nami.

- Enchanté, dit-il me faisant la bise.

- Moi aussi, murmuré-je.

Je rougis sans savoir pourquoi. Il m'intimide un peu. Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment très beau avec ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui encadrent le visage, ses prunelles noires et ses taches de rousseur. Il porte simplement une chemise blanche, un jean noir un peu moulant et de bonnes vieilles Rangers.

Ace part commander des boissons et Luffy trépigne comme un gosse sur son siège. Ça doit vraiment faire longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

La soirée se déroule à merveille, sauf qu'après ma troisième bière, j'ai légèrement la tête qui tourne. Je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie. J'ai un peu honte alors je préfère le garder pour moi. Ace et Luffy discutent allègrement. L'aîné est revenu il y a quelques jours et squatte chez un pote pour le moment pour reprendre ses mots. Ces derniers mois, il a visité l'Asie. Il nous raconte son périple. Le Vietnam, le Cambodge, la Thaïlande pour finir par la Chine. Il a ensuite passé pas mal de temps à Hong-Kong. Luffy est suspendu à ses lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux.

J'ai vite compris que leur relation est fusionnelle. Luffy parle de son grand frère très souvent. Et toujours en bien. C'est son modèle, c'est grâce à lui qu'il est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Après un moment, Luffy et Ace partent se défouler sur la piste de danse tandis que je reste bien sagement assise. Je n'aime pas vraiment danser et puis, je veux leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je promène mon regard dans le bar. M'attardant sur l'homme avec qui la barmaid, Robin, discute. Il a de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et un costume étrange. Mais le plus étrange est qu'il joue du violon sous les éclats de rire des clients à proximité. Je ris intérieurement, il paraît tellement décalé dans cet endroit.

Et soudain mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je les reporte la piste de danse. Je m'empourpre et sens le feu me monter aux joues et pas que... Pour la santé des filles présentent dans ce bar et moi y comprise, Ace et Luffy devraient arrêter de se trémousser comme ça. Ils sont quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Je veux bien qu'il y ait du monde mais il y a quand même la place pour ne pas être imbriqués les uns dans les autres. La musique est lente, sensuelle, tout comme leurs mouvements. La chemise de l'aîné est quasiment défaite, il a les mains posées sur les hanches de Luffy qui est dos à lui.

Leur relation est peut-être plus fusionnelle que je le croyais. Non, je crois que je m'imagine trop de choses. Ils sont justes frères, il n'y a pas d'arrière pensée entre eux. Ça doit être juste une manière de fêter leurs retrouvailles. J'opine du chef avec véhémence pour me convaincre moi-même.

Je préfère me concentrer de nouveau sur le violoniste.

Ils reviennent s'installer au bout de trente minutes. Ace s'évente avec la carte des boissons, sa chemise ouverte laisse entrevoir son torse musclé. Il me lance un clin d'œil, il a du remarquer que je le matais. Je rougis de la tête aux pieds, me mords la lèvre et détourne les yeux. Première leçon, ne pas fantasmer sur le grand frère de son petit ami. Je l'entends étouffer un petit rire. Il doit avoir l'habitude de faire cet effet là.

Je me lève encore rouge de honte et me dirige aux toilettes. J'ai encore un peu la tête qui tourne et me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

Je laisse courir mes doigts sur le bois des murs du couloir quand je me fais stopper par Ace.

- Alors, alors, je t'ai fait de l'effet on dirait ? Dit-il dans un rire.

- Je... Je... Non.

Je balbutie, incapable de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. Y'a des jours où je me mettrais des baffes.

Je me retrouve le dos contre le mur, Ace à quelques centimètres qui plaque une main à côté de mon visage.

- Désolé, ma mignonne mais t'es pas trop mon genre. Je les préfère un peu plus masculin, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Je m'empourpre un peu plus. Il se marre de me voir aussi mal à l'aise. Puis, il se recule légèrement et prend un air plus sérieux.

- Bon, j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, je surveille toujours celles avec qui Luffy sort. T'es pas la première et pas la dernière à mon avis.

Je fronce les sourcils, il est sérieux là ? J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répondre mais il me coupe.

- T'as l'air d'une nana sympa et j'ai l'impression que Luffy t'apprécie beaucoup. T'as déjà eu des mecs avant lui ?

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Il se fout de moi là ?

- Alors ? Insiste-t-il.

- Ça te regarde pas, riposté-je.

- Mauvaise réponse. Allez, ça te coûte quoi d'me répondre. C'est juste pour info.

Il me lance un petit sourire charmeur et je cède malgré moi. J'ai pas envie de me foutre mal avec le grand frère de Luffy.

- C'est mon premier.

- Oh, je vois. Je m'étais pas trompé sur toi en fait. T'as bien la tête de la petite fille à papa toute sage.

Il éclate d'un rire moqueur. Mais bordel, il se prend pour qui ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le repousse.

- Va chier ! M'écrié-je, me surprenant moi-même, je ne jure jamais d'habitude. T'es qui pour me juger ? Et puis, je préfère être une petite fille sage plutôt qu'un mec qui se prend pour un rebelle et qui abandonne égoïstement son petit frère. T'as peut-être pas remarqué parce que Luffy a toujours le sourire mais il souffre quand t'es pas là ! Tu te rends même pas compte de la peine que tu lui fais !

Okay, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin là. Je sens que je vais m'en prendre une en pleine face. Ace me lance un regard noir. Il fait vraiment peur. Son poing se serre, sa mâchoire roule sous sa joue. Un éclat de culpabilité traverse ses yeux.

- J'avais mes raisons, me lance-t-il étrangement calme. J'étais _obligé_ de partir.

- Ah ouais et ces raisons étaient plus importantes que le bonheur de Luffy ? Cinglé-je.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui répondre comme ça. Mais je ne supportais pas que ce gars ne se rende pas compte du mal qu'il faisait à Luffy. Ce n'était pas lui qui le surprenait parfois les larmes aux yeux quand il regardait des photos de son grand frère. Ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait réveiller en pleine nuit parce que Luffy criait son prénom.

Sans crier gare, il plaque ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, le nez à seulement quelques millimètres du mien.

- Un conseil, ferme-la. J'suis peut-être gentil mais j'ai mes limites et je vais pas laisser une gonzesse me parler comme ça alors qu'elle sait pas de quoi elle parle ! Tu crois que j'sais pas que je lui ai fait du mal, que je lui fait du mal encore maintenant. Bien sûr que je m'en rend compte. Et chaque jour, ça me bouffe d'intérieur. Bah ouais, gamine, tout le monde peut pas avoir une vie bien rangée comme la tienne. Des fois, y'a des merdes qui se mettent sur ton chemin et tu peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça. Et tu sais quoi, en fait tu m'as l'air d'une sacrée chieuse, alors maintenant casse-toi !

Il a tellement un air mauvais que cette fois, je ne répond pas. Cependant, je soutiens son regard.

Il se détourne brusquement et repars vers la salle où l'ambiance bat toujours son plein. Je reste quelques instants sans bouger, encore hébétée par ce qu'il vient de me balancer.

Je retourne à mon tour dans la grande salle, prends mon manteau et mon sac.

- Désolée, Luffy, je vais y aller, je suis fatiguée.

Je l'embrasse et pars rapidement.

- Attends, Nami ! S'écrie Luffy. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non, reste avec ton frère, ça va aller.

- T'es sûr, s'enquit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- T'inquiètes, le rassuré-je, forçant un sourire. Je t'envoie un message quand je suis arrivée.

- D'accord.

Il m'attire contre lui et plaque sa bouche contre mes lèvres. Sa langue cherche la mienne, la trouve, joue avec quelques instants. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, oubliant tout pour le moment.

Je sors dans la nuit noire et fraîche avec encore le goût sucré de Luffy sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce bar. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire face à Ace. Je prie seulement pour qu'il ne monte pas Luffy contre moi. Je sais que ce dernier prend les propos de son grand frère pour parole d'Évangile.

Je soupire et frotte mes mains pour les réchauffer. Dans quelques jours, Ace sera reparti et les choses retrouveront leur cours. Enfin, je l'espère.

Je marche sans me rendre bien compte de où je vais. Je lève la tête, je crois que je me suis trompée de chemin. Je ne connais pas ses quartiers mais ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Des murs tagués, des façades à la peinture écaillée, des vitrines aux couleurs passées qui tentent de garder contenance dans ces rues désolées. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

- Salut, chérie...

Je me fige brusquement. Mon cœur s'emballe, je sens une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon échine. Insidieusement. Mes poils s'hérissent.

Cette voix là...

Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu.

Rauque, dure, terrifiante. Aucun doute possible.

Je me retourne lentement. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

- Ar... Arlong...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, coupure un peu brusque mais nécessaire ;)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et je vous dis à bientôt ~ **

**Réponse guest :**

** LuNa5ever :** Déjà merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. J'avais hésité à mettre Nojiko mais je voulais essayer de faire quelque chose d'original alors je me suis ravisée. Et Belmer, c'est un perso que j'adore alors j'ai absolument voulu l'inclure dans l'histoire (même si on ne la verra peut-être pas beaucoup x) ) Pour le OOC, c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de le faire le moins possible mais comme tu le dis, dans un UA, ils le sont toujours forcément un peu. En tout cas, encore merci si tu continues de suivre ma fic :D et à bientôt j'espère ~


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo ~

J'ai réussi à tenir mes délais ! *fière*

**/!\ Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Ce chapitre est assez rude ! /!\ **

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenues, je souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>" - Nami, cache-toi ! Vite !<em>

_Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes. Mes muscles paralysés par la peur. Où aller ? _

_Là ! Le placard. Personne ne me trouvera ici. Cependant, je ne suis pas assez rapide pour fermer entièrement les portes. Je peux voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce._

_ - Genzô, Genzô, Genzô... Toi alors, toujours à chercher les ennuis._

_ - Arlong, enfoiré ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !_

_ - Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on verra. D'abord toi et ensuite la gosse dans le placard._

_ - No..._

_PAN ! Le bruit violent résonne dans mon crâne. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Une mare de sang gicle du crâne de Genzô et éclabousse les murs, le canapé, les meubles._

_La scène se passe au ralenti. D'abord, je vois Genzô tomber lentement au sol, son regard se dirige vers là où je suis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Puis, le sang. Partout. Qui s'écoule doucement sur le tapis blanc. Genzô est inerte, ses yeux fixent le néant._

_Mon regard se pose sur son petit moulin à vent qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Je ne comprends pas, il s'est arrêté de tourner._

_Je ne comprends pas !? Pourquoi ?_

_On jouait tranquillement et à la seconde d'après trois types défoncent la porte d'entrée et déboulent dans le salon._

_Je laisse échapper un glapissement d'horreur. Non... Non ! Il dirige ses yeux vers le placard. Il sait que je suis là. Je sens son regard, son sourire de requin s'agrandit. _

_Il se rapproche dangereusement. Trois mètres, deux, un..._

_Une sirène puissante déchire le silence. Des lumières bleues et rouges m'éblouissent. Le requin s'arrête net. Évalue la situation. Puis, il fait signe à ses hommes et disparaissent de la maison._

_Mais pas de mon esprit. Jamais. _

_Jamais, je n'oublierai le jour où Arlong le requin a tué Genzô juste sous mes yeux..."_

…

Le souvenir me frappe avec violence, si bien que j'en ai un vertige. Je suis tétanisée. Tout mes muscles sont contractés par la peur.

- Tu me connais, chérie ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Hein ? Il ne se souvient pas de moi ? Il ne m'avait sûrement pas bien vu. Ou bien est-ce qu'il se joue de moi ? Est-ce qu'il veut finir le travail commencé dix ans auparavant ?

Des centaines de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit.

Mentir. Survivre. Je souffle un grand coup.

- Seulement votre réputation.

Tueur, dealer... Et j'en passe.

Il caresse doucement son menton en galoche et me toise avec insistance.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait dans ces quartiers malfamés ?

C'est vrai ça ? Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici à me balader seule dans cette partie de la ville à une heure du mat' ?!

Ah oui... Ace, la dispute. Et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi à pieds.

- Je rentre juste chez moi, bredouillé-je.

Il se rapproche lentement.

- Et si tu venais plutôt t'amuser avec nous.

- Non, merci, murmuré-je.

Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je me demande comment je tiens encore debout. Il éclate d'un rire gras.

- Ha ! Ha ! Non merci ? En voilà une jeune fille bien élevée.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et la presse fermement. Je crois bien que je vais vomir. J'essaye de reculer mais il resserre sa poigne et m'entraîne avec lui. La peur me noue le ventre, je suis tout bonnement incapable de réagir.

- Désolé, ma jolie mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Je me retrouve dans un rade décrépis. Une odeur de moisit, de sang et d'alcool me remplit le nez. Ça me file la nausée. Des tables, des chaises sont éparpillées un peu partout. Un regroupement d'hommes plus effrayants les uns que les autres sont présents. Certains me fixent d'un regard mauvais, d'autres avec un regard pervers. J'ai juste envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Il m'entraîne dans une pièce relativement sombre, seulement éclairée d'une ampoule qui pend négligemment au plafond. Une table en bois dans un coin, entourée de deux canapés miteux. Des étagères remplies de bouteilles d'alcool de l'autre.

Il m'oblige à m'asseoir et j'obtempère. Il prend une bouteille de rhum de l'étagère.

- T'en veux ?

Je refuse d'un signe de tête. Le requin vide son verre d'une traite.

- J'amène pas souvent de minettes ici. Dis-toi que t'es une chanceuse.

Il est debout face à moi. Soudain, il pose ses mains sur la table et plante son regard terrifiant dans le mien.

- Tu sais, j'suis plutôt quelqu'un de rancunier et j'oublie jamais un visage. Alors... Va pas croire que je t'ai oublié.

J'ai envie de hurler. De m'enfuir, de courir à en perdre haleine. Retrouver Luffy, le serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi. De sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

- Et puis, continue-t-il, c'est pas mon genre de laisser des témoins, même si ça fait dix piges. Parce que tu te rappelles, hein ? Ha ! Ha ! Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens de ce jour où j'ai tué Genzô... N'est-ce pas, Nami chérie ?

- Je... Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

Il frappe la table du plat de ses mains et je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

- Ne me mens pas.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé en face de moi. Les bras négligemment posés sur le haut du sofa. Décontracté, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai jamais rien dit sur... sur ce jour là ! M'écrié-je, la voix remplit de sanglots.

- Je sais bien, chérie. Mais tu vois, quand on tue un flic, les autres arrêtent jamais de rechercher le coupable même des années après. Et surtout un flic aussi populaire que ton cher Genzô. Y'a pas si longtemps, j'ai entendu dire que les recherches sur moi s'intensifiaient. C'est là, que j'ai repensé à toi. Ça fait quelques semaines que je cogite à un moyen de te mettre la main dessus.

Il éclate d'un rire qui me fait frémir.

- Si c'est pas beau le hasard !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

- Hmm...

Ses yeux fixent l'ampoule, il semble réfléchir. C'est peut-être le moment pour m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusent de bouger.

- J'pensais te tuer directement mais ça serait pas drôle. T'es devenue vraiment pas mal en grandissant alors je crois que j'vais plutôt m'amuser avant.

Il se lève et m'empoigne les cheveux. Il les tire si fort que je suis obligée de suivre son mouvement si je ne veux pas qu'il me les arrache. Il me pousse violemment contre le mur. J'étouffe un cri de douleur et tombe à genoux sur le sol.

- Allez, allez, chérie, debout.

Il m'attrape à la gorge et me relève brusquement. Il me plaque au mur et arrache mon chemisier de sa main libre. Les boutons volent dans la pièce et retombent dans un léger tintement.

- Non... Non !

Des perles salées roulent sur mes joues. J'essaye de me dégager en vain. Plus je me débats plus il resserre sa poigne autour de mon cou.

Il déchire une des manches de mon chemisier et me bâillonne avec. J'agite la tête dans tout les sens mais il parvient tout de même à ses fins. Avec l'autre manche, il m'attache les mains et les accroche à un crochet fixé au mur. À croire qu'il est là exprès pour ça.

J'ai les bras tirés au-dessus de la tête. Je suis totalement à sa merci.

Je ne suis plus que la proie du requin.

Il ouvre brusquement mon pantalon et l'enlève d'un cou sec. Je secoue frénétiquement les jambes et arrive à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le genou. Il darde ses prunelles hautaines sur moi. Son sourire a disparu.

Il me gifle avec force, un goût de fer imprègne ma bouche et j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon menton.

Je sais exactement comment ça va finir. Il va profiter de moi puis me tuer. Une cascade de larmes ne cesse de tomber. Impossible de les stopper.

Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner. Ses mains rugueuses parcourent mon corps, le griffe, le palpe avec rudesse. La bile me monte à la bouche.

Le requin essaye de m'ôter ma culotte mais je serre les cuisses avec force. Le sang pulse dans mes tempes tellement fort que je l'entends à peine. Je crois qu'il me dit de me laisser faire.

Comme si j'allais céder !

Il me frappe de nouveau et je suis légèrement sonnée. Quelque chose coule sur ma joue, je crois qu'il m'a ouvert l'arcade. Je relâche mon attention une demi-seconde qui lui suffit pour retirer le dernier bout de tissu qui le sépare de sa convoitise.

Il prend son temps pour me détailler de haut en bas, de long en large. Je ferme les yeux si fort que de petites tâches jaunes apparaissent dans les ténèbres de mes paupières.

J'entends une ceinture se défaire, tomber au sol.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour éviter l'inévitable. Je prie pour la première fois de ma vie.

S'il vous plaît, faîtes que quelque chose se passe ! N'importe quoi plutôt que _ça_ !

Il plante ses crocs dans ma clavicule et s'insère en moi dans un même mouvement. Mon hurlement est étouffé par le bâillon. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille douleur dans toute ma vie.

J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, de brûler.

Je pleure, je crie, je me débats mais rien n'y fait, le requin continue ses coups de reins plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes cuisses.

Luffy... Des images de lui font irruption dans mon esprit. Ses caresses, ses baisers sucrés, ses yeux pleins de tendresse, son sourire éclatant.

Et mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité... Plus jamais je ne le reverrai.

La souffrance me fait tomber à moitié dans l'inconscience. Mais je sens toujours ses va-et-vient en moi, son haleine alcoolisée, ses doigts rêches pressant brutalement ma poitrine.

Je perds le fil, je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le début de sa torture mais ça s'arrête enfin et je sombre totalement dans le néant.

...

Il fait sombre, froid, humide. J'observe les alentours. J'ai repris conscience dans une petite pièce. Je tente vainement de me lever mais mon corps n'est plus qu'une masse endolorie.

Des griffures recouvrent mes jambes, ma poitrine. Du sang et du liquide visqueux coulent entre mes cuisses. Je me sens sale, poisseuse. Je tâtonne à la recherche d'un tissu pour me couvrir cependant je ne trouve que du vide.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et mon cœur s'arrête une seconde. Je ne distingue pas de qui il s'agit. L'homme mystérieux me balance une couverture. Je cligne des yeux, hébétée.

- Attendez ! M'écrié-je mais la porte se referme déjà me replongeant dans l'obscurité.

Mon bras retombe mollement sur le plancher. Je m'enroule dans la couverture, recroquevillée dans un coin. Mes larmes s'échappent de nouveau malgré moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que Arlong ne m'a pas tuée ? Est-ce qu'il veut encore_ jouer_ avec moi ?

Luffy, aide-moi...

* * *

><p><em>*Attends les jets de pierres*<em> Non, c'est bon... Ouf x)

C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Alors, j'aurais **vraiment** besoin d'avoir votre avis là-dessus pour m'améliorer, s'il vous plaît.

Savoir si les sentiments sont bien transcrits, si c'est assez développé, si il faut que je revoie tout... ou si alors c'était suuuuuuper _[Ouais, rêve pas trop quand même]_ U_U

Merci d'avance et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout de même :)

A bientôt ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo ! **

**Changement de POV dans ce chapitre, ici ce sera Luffy. Il changera sûrement encore, alors je préciserai toujours en début de chapitre. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Luffy<strong>

J'appuie pour la énième fois sur la touche appel de mon téléphone.

BIP... BIP... BIP... BIP... BIP... _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Nami. Je ne suis pas..._

Je raccroche brusquement. Ça fait maintenant une heure que j'essaye de joindre Nami en vain. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle me préviendrait quand elle serait rentrée. C'est pas son genre d'oublier un truc pareil. Mon estomac se noue. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

J'me douche et me prépare vite fait, puis fonce jusqu'à chez elle. Heureusement qu'on habite dans la même rue. En une minute, je suis devant le haut portail. J'entre puis me précipite sur la sonnette. Je compte les secondes dans ma tête, espérant voir Nami m'ouvrir.

Nouvelle déception, ce n'est pas elle mais Belmer, sa gouvernante.

- Bonjour, Luffy, me salue-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjour. Euh... Est-ce que Nami est là ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. OK, ça c'est mauvais signe.

- Non, je croyais qu'elle était chez toi. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier.

Mon estomac se serre. Bon, très bien, ne pas paniquer et improviser un mensonge. Je souffle un grand coup et me lance.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, m'écrie-je en me donnant une tape sur le front. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dormir chez une amie à elle. J'avais oublié. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir !

Je m'éclipse en vitesse avant que Belmer n'ait eu le temps de répondre ou de m'arrêter. Je sais pas si je l'ai joué très fine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a des doutes. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Mon cerveau se met à cogiter à grande vitesse. Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?

Je sursaute quand mon téléphone sonne. J'ai l'espoir, pendant une seconde, que c'est Nami. Je soupire, ce n'est pas elle.

- Salut, Ace.

_ - Yo, Lu', bien dormi ?_

- Pas vraiment.

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- C'est Nami... Elle m'a pas envoyé de message hier en rentrant, et j'arrive pas à joindre. Ça m'inquiète.

_ - T'en fais pas. Elle a juste dû oublié et elle est encore en train de pioncer._

- Je viens d'aller chez elle et elle est pas rentrée ! J'sais pas quoi faire...

_ - Elle a pas des copines chez qui elle aurait pu aller ?_

- Non...

_ - Bon, d'accord. T'angoisse pas, je t'attends dans trente minutes en bas de la rue, ça roule ?_

- OK, merci Ace.

Je raccroche. Je m'assois sur le trottoir, j'ai pas la force de rentrer. Faut que je relativise. Tout va bien. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Je fais ce petit manège deux-trois fois mais rien à faire.

J'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une fille comme elle ici. Dans toutes les villes où j'ai vécu, y'avait que des gamines prétentieuses qui pensaient plus à leur manucure qu'à leur avenir. Mais Nami, elle était différente. Tellement différente. Naturelle, drôle et avec bien plus de chagrin dans les yeux qu'une fille de son âge devrait avoir.

Mais quand on était ensemble, il semblait s'estomper. Oui, quand on était ensemble, tout allait bien. Elle était si rayonnante, peut-être que mon optimisme chronique déteignait sur elle.

En parlant d'optimisme, ça serait pas de refus qu'il refasse surface là.

Mon téléphone vibre. Un texto de Ace :

_J'suis arrivé. _

J'aperçois au loin sa vieille Mustang d'un rouge pétant. Une relique ce truc qui date de la fin des années 60, j'crois. Honnêtement, j'aime pas les anciennes bagnoles mais Ace ne jure que par ça. Je soupire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça lui correspond tellement bien après tout. Un rouge flamboyant comme des flammes.

- Ace ! Fais-je en claquant la porte. Nami est pas chez elle ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est obligé ! Il faut la trouver ! Je...

- Du calme ! Me coupe Ace en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Il faut qu'on aille à la police !

- Non, il doit y avoir une meilleur solution.

- Ace !

Il m'intime de me taire, allume le contact et reprend la route. Il semble réfléchir. Son pied tapant au rythme de la chanson que siffle dans le poste de radio. Je trépigne sur le siège, incapable de me calmer. Cinq minutes passent. OK, je peux plus rester calme là.

- ACE ! J'te dis qu'il faut qu'on aille à la police ! Répété-je.

- Et moi, j'te dis que non ! Les flics, ils vont pas prendre ça au sérieux, j'te parie. Tu crois qu'il y en a combien par jour, des ados qui fuguent de chez eux parce qu'ils supportent plus leurs parents ? Ils vont penser que Nami est l'une d'entre eux quand ils vont voir les géniteurs qu'elle se tape. Puis, quand ça fera deux jours, ils s'y mettront et là, il sera peut-être trop tard. Alors, fais moi confiance !

- Mais, le vieux, il peut...

- Lu'...

Je ne dit plus un mot et je sens Ace me lancer des œillades de temps à autre. Ça doit l'inquiéter, moi qui d'habitude parle sans arrêt. Il me met une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez, Lu', stresse pas, j'suis sûr que tout va bien.

J'acquiesce. J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison.

Il se gare dans une ruelle étroite. Je connais pas ce coin de la ville et j'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le connaître.

- Très bien, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu sais que la ville est divisée en quatre et que chacun des quartiers est dirigé par un Boss.

- Attends un peu, coupé-je, comment tu sais tout ça ? T'es déjà venu ici auparavant ?

- Ça c'est pas tes oignons, p'tit frère. Tu veux retrouver ta copine, alors écoutes-moi.

D'après Ace, la ville souterraine est séparée en quatre clans, chacun d'eux régi par un chef. Le sud est contrôlé par un espèce de punk, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, l'Ouest par Don Quichotte Doflamingo, l'Est par Arlong le Requin et enfin, le Nord par Trafalgar Law aussi surnommé le 'Chirurgien de la Mort'.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Euh... Pourquoi Chirurgien de la mort ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, avoue-t-il dans un rire.

Je secoue la tête, me reprends.

- Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Parce que la nuit, ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout dans la ville. Alors s'il est arrivé quelque chose à ta nana, ils seront peut-être au courant. Et t'as de la chance, hier on était dans les quartiers Nord, ceux de Law. J'ai des connaissances là-bas.

- Attends, on va vraiment aller voir ces gens_ là_ ?

- T'en fais pas, j'te protège, p'tit frère, me rassure-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux.

**.**

On marche pendant une dizaine de minutes dans des rues encadrés par de hauts immeubles délabrés.

Ace s'arrête devant un bâtiment un peu moins décrépis que les autres. Deux hommes se tiennent devant la porte. Ils ont vraiment pas l'air commode. Un petit spasme me noue l'estomac. Attends, ils portent des armes, là ? Où est-ce que Ace m'a entraîné ?!

- Salut, les gars ! Lance mon grand frère.

- Yo, Ace ! Répond l'un des gars tandis que l'autre fait un léger signe de tête. Ça faisait longtemps. T'es venu voir le Boss ?

- Ouaip !

Il amorce un pas mais l'autre l'arrête.

- Attends, c'est qui lui ? Demande-t-il en me désignant du menton.

- T'inquiètes, il est digne de confiance.

Il me regarde quelques instants.

- OK, allez-y.

Je souffle un grand coup une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, soulagé. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait pas me laisser passer.

Un gars flanqué d'une casquette vient à notre rencontre.

- Ace ! Comment ça va depuis l'temps ? Demande-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bien et toi, Penguin ?

- Tranquille, tranquille. Et c'est qui ce p'tit brun ?

- Mon petit frère, Luffy.

- Enchanté, Luffy, me salue-t-il.

Je lui réponds que moi de même. Au moins, il a l'air sympa. On monte dans l'ascenseur. Le dénommé Penguin appuie sur le dernier étage, le cinquième. Lui et Ace discute. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

Je suis un peu plus décontracté qu'à l'arrivée mais une question me trotte toujours dans la tête... Comment Ace connaît-il ce milieu ? Il ne m'a jamais rien caché, depuis qu'on est gosse, on se dit tout.

Ace fronce les sourcils, il a remarqué que quelque chose me tracassait. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est pas croyable.

- Luffy, détends-toi. Je te dirais tout le monde venu, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un couloir plutôt sombre.

Penguin frappe trois coups à la porte en bois et entre avant d'entendre une réponse. On avance de quelques pas et je prends garde à rester derrière Ace. J'suis pas nature peureux mais là, je dois avouer que je suis pas rassuré.

Entrer dans un immeuble bondé de mecs plus dangereux les uns que les autres, c'est un peu comme se jeter dans un mer pleine de requins.

J'observe les alentours. La pièce est meublée simplement. Un bureau, des canapés, un mini-bar et deux bibliothèques. Mon regard accroche un présentoir fixé au mur du fond, derrière le bureau, où est entreposé un magnifique nodachi noir.

- Installez-vous, propose Penguin. J'vais chercher le Boss.

Ace part s'asseoir, décontracté comme à son habitude. Je m'installe près de lui et entortille mes doigts dans tout les sens. On va rencontrer le Boss des quartiers Nord et lui se comporte comme si on allait prendre un café avec un vieux pote !

Enfin, il devait sûrement le connaître. Mais merde ! C'est pas une raison. C'est un chef de mafia quand même !

Ace pose une main sur la mienne et la presse légèrement. Sa chaleur me rassure. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je plonge dans ses prunelles noires qui me disent de ne pas m'inquiéter. Le sourire qu'il affiche me détends.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Penguin revient avec un autre homme. Je le détaille de haut en bas et ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un bel homme, malgré la froideur de ses yeux gris. Plutôt jeune, habillé simplement d'un sweat noir et jaune où trône un espèce de smiley bizarre et un jean bleu délavé tacheté. J'avoue que je suis surpris. Je pensais tomber sur un vieux, vêtu d'un costard et d'un chapeau, un cigare à la bouche.

Ace se lève et je l'imite alors que le Boss s'avance vers nous.

- Portgas... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Minute... Portgas ? Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ? Peut-être qu'Ace leur a pas donné son vrai nom. Enfin, c'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Law. J'ai un service à te demander.

Le dénommé Law soupire et s'installe, les bras posés sur le dossier du canapé. Il plante ses prunelles grises sur moi, ce qui a le don de me faire tressaillir.

- Je te présente Luffy, mon petit frère. Luffy, le renfrogné devant toi, c'est Trafalgar Law.

Ouais, le 'Chirurgien de la Mort', leader du quartier Nord. Je me souviens de la leçon que Ace m'a donnée y'a une heure.

- Enchanté, bredouillé-je, intimidé.

Ce gars en impose quand même. Charismatique, ténébreux, et il faut l'avouer un peu terrifiant.

- Bon alors, tu vas cracher le morceau, Portgas ?

Ace s'éclaircit la gorge et lui raconte mon problème. Bordel, avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié la raison principale de notre venue. Mon ventre se noue. Nami... J'espère que tu vas bien.

Law hausse un sourcil. Il semble réfléchir. Je croise les doigts. Allez, aide-nous !

Ace et lui se fixent pendant quelques minutes qui me semble interminables. J'suis à deux doigts d'exploser quand Law prend enfin la parole.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Penguin ! Toi et Shachi, allez chercher des infos.

- Oui, Chef ! Lance-t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

- Par contre, tu sais que mes services ne sont jamais gratuits, n'est-ce pas, Portgas ? Indique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais parfaitement, répond Ace avec la même expression que l'autre.

J'ai limite l'impression d'être de trop là. Les minutes s'écoulent en silence quand soudain Law se lève pour aller chercher à boire. Après avoir posé les boissons devant nous, il s'installe de nouveau, totalement décontracté. Je porte le verre à ma bouche mais l'odeur me monte au nez. Du rhum. J'ai jamais trop aimé les alcools forts mais là, ça me fera pas de mal. J'avale une grosse gorgée qui me brûle l'œsophage et l'estomac au passage. Je grimace et jette un coup d'œil aux autres, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Tu parles ! Ils ne font même pas attention à moi. Toujours en train de se fixer, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre. Bon, dès qu'on sort d'ici – si on en ressort – je questionne Ace. Leur relation m'intrigue trop.

Je reporte l'attention sur mon verre et pense à Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Et si elle s'était faite enlevée, si on lui a fait du mal ou pire... Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. La culpabilité me noue la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai pas raccompagnée, bon sang ?!

OK, c'est une femme forte mais face à un mec armé ou à une bande, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?!

J'observe Ace. Je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours fait passer avant tout. Et hier encore. J'ai préféré laisser Nami rentrer seule à une heure du mat' pour rester plus longtemps avec Ace.

Je me frotte le visage de mes mains et reprends une gorgée de rhum. Si j'ai pas des nouvelles rapidement, je crois bien que j'vais devenir dingue.

À l'instant, j'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur de mandarine et embrasser ses lèvres sucrées. Si jamais il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

**.**

Le temps passe, les minutes et bientôt les heures. Mon portable indique dix-sept heures, ça va faire deux heures et demi qu'on est ici et toujours pas plus d'infos.

Je fais les cent pas dans la pièce. Law s'est éclipsé et Ace dort profondément, allongé sur le canapé.

Mon ventre gargouille. Avec tout ça, j'ai même pas mangé ce midi. Mais bordel ! Comment je fais pour avoir faim dans une situation pareille. J'dois pas être normal, sérieux.

Je soupire et regarde partout si y'a pas un paquet de gâteaux qui traîne. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau de Law, je me fige. Si jamais il rentre et qu'il me voit en train de fouiner, je suis mort, ça c'est clair !

Oh et puis après tout, ça va me prendre dix secondes. Y'a combien de chances qu'il arrive pile à ce moment là, hein ? J'ouvre doucement le premier tiroir qui émet un léger grincement quand soudain...

Mon téléphone en profite pour se mettre à sonner. Je sursaute comme un malade, une main sur le cœur. Putain de bordel ! Je refermes violemment le tiroir. Ace bouge légèrement, j'ai dû le réveiller.

Je décroche.

- Allô, M'man.

- _Mon chéri, tu rentres quand ? Tu n'as pas oublié que ton grand-père venait dîner à la maison ce soir ?_

- Euh... Non.

Je me retiens de jurer. J'avais totalement zappé. Mais bon, je peux pas rentrer maintenant. J'ai _besoin_ de ces infos. Vite, vite, trouver une excuse.

- Mais, en fait, je vais pas pouvoir être là...

- _Pardon ?_

- Je suis désolé, j'allais t'appeler pour te prévenir. Mais en fait, Nami est grave malade et je lui ai promis de rester avec elle.

J'entends ma mère soupirer.

- _Bon, très bien. Dis à Nami que je lui souhaite bon rétablissement._

- Merci beaucoup, M'man !

Je raccroche, ravi que mon mensonge est fonctionné. J'aime pas mentir à ma mère mais là, j'avais pas d'autres choix. Mais, j'crois que la prochaine fois, j'vais m'en prendre une, mais sévère par mon grand-père. Il va me bassiner avec ses « Alors, tu préfères être avec ta copine plutôt que de venir voir ton papy adoré » et blablabla. Il était peut-être le Chef de la Police mais des fois il se comportait trop en papy gâteau. Et pourtant, je compte plus les fois où Ace et moi on s'est prit des coups sur la tronche par lui parce qu'on faisait des conneries. Ouais, Monkey D. Garp pouvait être un sacré emmerdeur quand il s'y mettait. Mais bon, je l'aimais quand même.

- C'était qui ? Me questionne Ace qui s'est enfin levé.

- Maman. J'avais oublié que le vieux venait ce soir. Mais, c'est bon, j'ai réussi à esquiver.

Il me sourit et je retourne me poser près de lui.

- Ace... J'en peux plus.

- Je sais, Lu', je sais.

Il me serre contre lui et me berce doucement. Il faisait toujours ça qu'on était petits et que j'étais triste. Et même encore aujourd'hui, ça m'apaise.

On reste un long moment comme ça, quand tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur Law. Je bondis littéralement sur mes pieds, le cœur battant. L'angoisse me crispant instantanément l'estomac.

Il ôte son bonnet blanc moucheté de noir, se passe un main dans les cheveux d'un geste mécanique.

- Alors ?

- On a retrouvé ta copine...

Un immense sourire fend mon visage, cependant il se fane bien rapidement. J'attends le « mais » avec appréhension. Ma respiration se bloque.

- Mais... Pas en très bon état...

- Quoi ?

Mon cœur rate un battement, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Pas en très bon état ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'veux lui demander mais les mots sont coincés au fond de ma gorge. C'est Ace qui s'en charge tandis que je retombe mollement sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Elle était dans les quartiers Est, déambulant dans les rues à moitié inconsciente. Elle a eu de la chance que Nojiko la trouve. Elle tient un salon de tatouage, vous inquiétez pas, c'est une gentille fille. Penguin la connaît alors il est allé la voir et voilà.

- Il a ramené Nami ici ?

- Ouais. Elle est bas, Jewelry s'occupe d'elle.

Je relève la tête, en total incompréhension. Il a toujours pas dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'en sais rien, me coupe Law. Elle a rien dit et elle est à moitié dans les vapes là. Tu devrais aller la voir.

Je fonce à l'endroit indiqué par Law. Une jolie femme à la chevelure rose et aux yeux mauve se tient devant la porte, s'essuyant les mains. Euh... Pourquoi ses mains sont pleines de sang ?

- Attends, gamin, m'arrête-t-elle.

- Quoi ?!

- J'vais pas te cacher, elle est assez mal en point.

- C'est-à-dire ?

J'ai la voix qui tremble. Mon esprit imagine des trucs plus fous les uns que les autres.

- Elle a l'arcade ouverte, plusieurs côtes cassés, des hématomes et écorchures un peu partout et...

Elle hésite à poursuivre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me dire ?! Elle secoue la tête.

- Va la voir, elle va avoir besoin de toi, dit-elle simplement, posant une main sur épaule d'un geste compatissant avant de partir.

J'ouvre lentement la porte et je me fige au seuil de pièce. Nami, ma Nami, tellement mal en point comme on me l'a dit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Oui, c'est ça. C'est un cauchemar. Ça peut pas être autrement.

Je passe un doigt sur sa joue, gonflée par... par quoi ? Des coups. C'est inconcevable pour moi qu'on ait pu la frapper. Je presse doucement sa main.

- Luffy... murmure-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Je reprends mes esprits et une rage incommensurable monte en moi, se répandant dans mon corps comme un poison. Je serre la mâchoire.

- Ça va aller, Nami chérie, t'en fais pas. J'te promets que ceux qui ont fait ça vont le regretter...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit mot, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait toujours suuuuuuuuuper plaisir :)<strong>

**Et, j'vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**

(Réponse Guest,

Misspounie : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise :) A bientôt ~ )


	6. Chapter 6

Yohohoho !

En avant pour le sixième chapitre ! On revient au POV Nami.

(Sinon, juste pour préciser, pour le rythme des post, il faudra toujours compter entre une et deux semaines.)

Et merci à toutes celles qui continuent de me suivre !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Nami<strong>

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est passé sous un camion de trois tonnes. J'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Je cligne plusieurs fois, la lumière m'éblouit. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Mon cerveau a du mal à fonctionner correctement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?!

Je me lève brusquement, les souvenirs me frappant avec force. Ma tête tourne violemment et je me rattrape de justesse au lit manquant de m'étaler sur le carrelage.

Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri ?

M'enroulant dans le drap, je remarque que quelqu'un a soigné mes blessures. La pièce sent le désinfectant et pourtant, je suis sûre de ne pas me trouver à l'hôpital.

Je me rappelle avoir réussir à m'enfuir de chez le requin, d'avoir déambulé sur quelques pâtés de maisons et de m'être évanouie.

J'ouvre doucement la porte. Les couloirs sont sombres. J'observe les alentours, tout est calme. Il n'y a personne.

Bordel, je suis perdue. Je ne sais vraiment pas où aller. J'erre de nombreuses minutes dans ce qui me semble être un immeuble.

Soudain, des voix me parviennent au détour d'un couloir. Je me plaque contre le mur et tente d'écouter ce qu'il se dit mais malheureusement ils sont trop loin.

- Hé, toi.

Je me fige et me retourne lentement. Merde, je me suis faite repérer. Mon corps tremble, j'ai peur. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, retrouver Luffy et oublier tout ça.

Une femme aux longs cheveux roses avec un piercing sous l'œil gauche me fait face. Je recule lentement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis méfiante mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance.

- Où suis-je ?

- Au QG de Law, c'est le Boss par ici. Je m'appelle Jewelry Bonney. Tu es Nami, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

- Comment vous savez mon prénom ?

- C'est ton p'tit copain qui nous l'a dit.

- Copain... Quoi, Luffy ?! Il est ici ? Où ça ?!

- Du calme... Je vais te conduire à lui. Mais d'abord, on va aller te trouver des vêtements.

Elle me ramène dans la petite pièce où je me trouvais et part me chercher des habits. Je patiente comme je peux, faisant les cents pas dans la salle, même si mes muscles et mes côtes me font souffrir. Je ne peux pas rester assise, j'ai trop hâte de revoir Luffy.

La dénommée Jewelry revient cinq minutes plus tard.

- Tiens, ça devrait être à ta taille.

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et essaye ce qu'elle m'a donné.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ? Demandé-je en enfilant tant bien que mal un jean.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Merci. Mais comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et Luffy ? Pourquoi il est ici ?

- C'est une amie à nous, Nojiko, qui t'a trouvée. Et hier, Luffy et Ace sont venus ici et ont sollicités notre aide. Heureusement pour toi qu'on la connaissait et qu'on a été la voir en premier. Puis, on t'a rapatrié là.

Je baisse la tête, essayant de comprendre. Je suis perdue, j'ai vraiment trop de mal à assimiler la situation.

Je sors de la pièce en compagnie de Jewelry et elle me conduit au cinquième étage. Elle s'arrête devant une épaisse porte en bois et me fait un signe de rentrer.

- Je peux pas, soufflé-je, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée.

- Pardon ? M'interroge Jewelry, surprise.

Je recule. Mon corps tremble et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'étais vraiment excité à l'idée de revoir Luffy. Hier j'aurai tout donné pour avoir cette chance. Et là, alors que seulement une porte nous sépare, je ne peux pas.

Je me sens tellement honteuse. Je n'arriverai pas à lui faire face. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Souillée, blessée, déchirée.

C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je recule encore et encore, jusqu'à me retrouver pratiquement dos aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Portes qui s'ouvrent soudainement. Je sursaute violemment. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais l'homme qui se tient en face de moi me terrifie. Peut-être ses yeux gris perçants, ou peut-être parce qu'il me domine d'une bonne tête et demi.

- Ah, tu es réveillée, c'est bien.

En revanche, sa voix est grave, calme, étrangement apaisante.

- Aller, viens.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à la pièce que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Une brusque envie de vomir me monte à la gorge. Je me crispe, essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Doucement, Law, intervient Jewelry. Elle est encore blessée, je te signale.

Law... Alors c'est lui le « maître » des lieux.

Il hausse les épaules mais me lâche néanmoins. Il pénètre dans la salle et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le suivre.

J'inspecte brièvement les alentours et remarque Ace assis à côté de Luffy.

Luffy... J'ai le cœur aux bords des lèvres et l'impression que je vais tomber sous le tremblement de mes jambes.

Il se lève d'un bond quand il me voit. Il se précipite vers moi et me serre contre lui avec force avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir.

- Nami ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'suis tellement heureux que tu sois debout...

Je le repousse difficilement, son parfum sucré emplissant encore mes narines.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il rapidement. Je t'ai fait mal ?

J'acquiesce. Je fixe douloureusement le plancher, je ne peux pas croiser son regard.

Il faut que je sortes d'ici sinon je sens que je vais craquer. Des larmes menacent aux coins de mes yeux et j'inspire grandement pour les retenir.

- Viens t'asseoir, me propose Luffy.

Il agrippe ma main. Cependant, je la retire vivement, c'est comme si ce contact m'avait brûlée. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie qu'il me touche, c'est juste que... Je ne sais même pas.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau détraqué. Si seulement je pouvais rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer dans ma chambre, roulée en boule sous la couette. Peut-être que j'arriverai à oublier tout ça.

Je ferme les yeux et brusquement des images de Arlong me reviennent. Un vertige me prend et des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front.

- Nami, qu'est-ce que...

- Ça suffit, coupe Law. Qui t'as fait ça ?

Je le fixe, surprise qu'il me demande ça. Je secoue la tête d'un geste négatif. Si je réponds, je suis certaine que la situation va empirer.

- Nami... souffle Luffy.

Malgré moi, mes yeux rencontrent les siens et j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va se briser. Ses prunelles noires teintées de peine me fixent douloureusement.

Une cascade d'eau salée dévale mes joues avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, des sanglots secouant mon corps.

- Ramène-là s'allonger, dit Law. Elle n'est pas encore prête. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec elle.

- D'accord, fait Luffy tout en s'agenouillant près de moi. Ace, tu peux t'en rentrer si tu veux.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je repartirai en même temps que vous.

- Merci.

Je sens les bras de Luffy m'entourer. Cette proximité m'oppresse mais la chaleur et le parfum que Luffy dégagent me rassure. Mon cerveau se rend compte que c'est l'homme que j'aime qui me tient et non Arlong. Je me laisse aller contre son torse tandis qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'en bas.

Je m'installe sur « mon » lit, Luffy debout face à moi. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment réagir ou quoi me dire.

Les minutes s'écoulent dans un silence seulement troublé par mes quelques reniflements. Mes pleurs ont cessé mais mon estomac est toujours noué.

- Nami, je t'en prie, lance Luffy au bout d'un moment. Il faut que tu me dises, je vais devenir dingue si je ne sais pas !

Je soupire. Comment lui dire ça ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux juste oublier, bordel. Je croise de nouveau son regard et il me sourit doucement.

De ce sourire dont j'ai si souvent rêvé. De ce sourire qui me rappelle à quel point je l'aime.

Oui, Luffy est vraiment tout pour moi. J'inspire longuement et me lance. Après tout, il a le droit de savoir.

- Très bien, mais pour comprendre, il faut que je remonte à mon enfance.

Il acquiesce et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses doigts caressant lentement le dos de ma main.

- Quand j'ai petite, je passais énormément de temps chez Belmer. Elle et son mari, je les considèrent comme mes parents. Genzô faisait parti de la Police et il y a dix ans, il traquait les délinquants qui sévissaient dans la basse ville. Il était sur le point d'arrêter un homme qui était à la tête d'un gros gang. Un homme très haut placé, son arrestation aurait été une aubaine afin de démanteler le réseau. Seulement, cet homme parvint à savoir que Genzô était à ses trousses. Et puis un jour, alors que Genzô et moi étions chez lui, le malfrat a débarqué avec des gars à lui. Il a tué Genzô sous mes yeux et allait en faire de même avec moi mais la Police est arrivée à temps.

Je reprends mon souffle. Luffy presse doucement ma main tandis que je fixe péniblement le mur blanc immaculé.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

- Après cet événement, Belmer est venue vivre avec nous et ne m'a plus jamais quittée. Et puis, j'ai passé les dix années suivantes à essayer d'oublier cette histoire. J'y étais parvenue, surtout grâce à toi. Mais la nuit dernière, ce passé m'a rattrapé et j'ai croisé l'assassin de Genzô...

J'entends Luffy inspirer bruyamment, il doit avoir peur d'entendre la suite.

- Il m'a reconnu, m'a traîné dans son rade et m'a avoué qu'il me recherchait toujours pour m'éliminer car j'étais témoin qu'il avait tué un flic. Il m'a battu et...

Je déglutis difficilement. Non, ça, je ne peux clairement pas lui dire. Les mots sont coincés au fond de ma gorge. La bile me monte à la bouche rien qu'en y repensant.

Personne ne doit savoir. C'est ma honte, ma douleur secrète que je ne peux partager avec quiconque.

- Et, par chance, il ne m'a tuée tout de suite. Il m'a enfermé dans une pièce et l'un de ses hommes à oublier de refermer la porte à clé. Malgré le fait que j'étais mal en point, j'ai réussi à traverser le rade où je me trouvais silencieusement et même à récupérer mon sac. Une fois dehors, je ne savais pas où aller. C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que j'aurais du te téléphoner directement.

J'émets un demi-rire tandis que Luffy m'attire contre lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Nami. Tu sais même pas à quel point. C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Si seulement je t'avais raccompagnée alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! T'inquiètes pas, il va payer. Mon grand-père est Chef de la Police et même s'il est dans une autre ville, il a beaucoup d'influence. Il va nous aider. Dis-moi comment s'appelle celui qui t'as fait ça ?

- Arlong, surnommé le Requin... L'un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville.

Je soupire. Les autorités ne pourront rien faire contre lui. À moins que je le dénonce pour le meurtre de Genzô. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'aimerais qu'il paie pour ça mais je ne peux pas.

Avant, j'avais souvent pensé à tout avouer mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, les mots restaient bloqués. C'est pour cela que j'avais dit que je n'avais pas vu l'assassin ce jour-là.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandé-je en le voyant composer un numéro de téléphone sur son portable.

- J'appelle le vieux...

- Non !

Il me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés. Je me lève brusquement, la douleur de mes côtes me faisant grimacer.

- Pardon ?

- Non, répété-je. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne porterai pas plainte.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et que je veux juste oublier, tu comprends ça ?!

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais se ravise. Il opine. Il est d'accord pour l'instant mais je sais que ce n'est que partie remise. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça. Je le connais maintenant, quand il a une idée en tête, en général c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

On remonte au cinquième afin de rejoindre Law et Ace. Je leur raconte brièvement ce qu'il s'est produit. Après tout, c'est quand même grâce à eux que j'ai pu retrouver Luffy alors ils ont le droit de savoir.

Law fronce les sourcils et pose son menton sur ses doigts croisés, ses yeux orageux me fixant.

- C'est pas bon ça.

- Je confirme, rajoute Ace.

- Quoi ? Demande Luffy, intrigué.

Arlong a le bras aussi long que moi et il est aussi puissant. Et, je sais qu'il ne va pas laisser tomber. Il va te traquer jusqu'à qu'il réussisse à en finir avec toi. Et même si tu le balances, il a des hommes de mains très dévoués. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité.

Mes bras retombent lentement le long de mon corps, tandis qu'un rire jaune s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il est gentil de me rassurer comme ça.

- Et je fais quoi alors ? Je pars m'exiler à l'autre bout du monde ?!

- Ça pourrait être une option...

- Hors de question ! S'exclame Luffy.

Plusieurs minutes passent en silence jusqu'à ce que Law prenne la parole.

- J'ai peut-être une solution. Tu sais que même si on est ennemis, les membres des clans ne s'attaquent pas, sous peine de déclencher une « guerre ». Alors voilà, si tu nous rejoins, tu seras en sécurité.

Il se fiche de moi là. J'éclate d'un rire sans joie, persuadée qu'il plaisante. Ace et Luffy le fixent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous voulez que je devienne une membre de votre clan, que je devienne une criminelle ?! Vous rigolez ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux. C'est le seul moyen pour toi d'être sauve ainsi que ceux tu aimes.

Il me laisse quelques instants pour digérer la nouvelle. Mes prunelles accrochent celles de Luffy qui est bouche bée. Je sens tout les regards tournés moi, attendant ma réponse.

- Alors, je t'écoute jeune fille. Quelle est ta décision ?

* * *

><p>Hoho, à votre avis quel sera le choix de Nami ? Pas facile à prendre comme décision. Enfin, moi, si Law me proposait de rejoindre son clan, j'accepterai direct ! <em>['Spèce de fan-girl -']<em> Meuuuuuuh, c'est même pas vrai u_u

Anyway ! Vos reviews me font toujours suuuuuuuuuper plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

(Si ça vous intéresse (bah ouais on sait jamais !), je poste en parallèle un OS Law/Lu : **Demons. **)

A bientôt ~


End file.
